Debacle of the Roses
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: Kurama is working very hard on a project, but Hiei isn't of much help. . . Shounen-ai. PWP. COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't own the song La Bamba . . . (but it's a good song, so listen to it if ya haven't!)  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Well, yet another random fic brought on by a strange, sleep deprived conversation. In any case, I want you to read this story and, hopefully, get a few laughs out of it. Review if you are so inclined and uh, well, Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Debacle of the Roses  
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama, in one of his occasional girlie moments, was quite busy bordering his room with several dark red, dried roses. Each rose was perfectly proportioned and brilliant in color, as he had made them himself.  
  
To Kurama, his room had seemed rather bare and stark, as if it were missing something, so the idea to line the junction where wall and ceiling met was the perfect solution.  
  
The flawless roses were, individually, strung on thin, silver cord that hung in elegant swags. The roses, so perfect that they seemed strangely chimerical, were fastened to the wall with, ever dependent, hot glue.  
  
The fox had started in late morning and had two walls done by noon. Afterwards he had taken a much needed lunch break, which he enjoyed with his favorite fire youkai. Supervening lunch he went back up to his room, Hiei in tow, and began working again. Hiei took his usual spot on Kurama's bed, content to observe his fox and the task that he was so diligently performing.  
  
A few hours passed, and Kurama was nearly finished.  
  
"Hiei, I think a break is passed due," Kurama said, getting down from his stool and turning to the latter demon.  
  
Hiei let out a yawn, and set down the book he had been reading. "Very well, fox," he agreed.  
  
The two demons exited the room and made their way downstairs where Kurama made a pot of tea, and they conversed idly. Such a thing occurred for thirty moments at the most before Kurama decided to get back to work, as it was his wish to finish before evening.  
  
Hiei, of course, agreed and followed his youko upstairs to his room. The jaganshi once again took his place on the bed. He watched as Kurama, with careful precision, glued each rose and cord to its rightful place, somehow managing to avoid the irritating strings that accompany the hot gluing experience. Ah, but his fox was like that: perfect and lovely.  
  
Before the last rose was to be fastened, Kurama halted and turned around. Hiei raised a defined eyebrow at the action, his crimson eyes questioning.  
  
A slight frown marred the red head's lips. "I'll be back momentarily, I need to go grab another glue stick from downstairs."  
  
Hiei merely nodded as Kurama set the glue gun down on his desk, which, Hiei noticed, was a bit far away from where the stool Kurama had been using was. He shrugged as his fox exited the room and went back to reading the book. He was on the last paragraph when Kurama returned.  
  
He smiled at the youko, and Kurama smiled back affectionately. He set the glue stick down on the desk and went to position the rose on the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei concluded the book and closed it, placing it back on the shelf above the desk where he had found it. Then, he stole his katana from his sheath and began brandishing it fondly.  
  
While Hiei did this, Kurama finished positioning his beloved rose and was ready to glue it into place. He reached over to the nightstand where he had had the glue gun sitting before, but his hand only contacted air. He looked over his shoulder to find that, in fact, it wasn't where he usually kept it. His green eyes scanned the room for the desired tool and found it sitting quite out of reach on his desk.  
  
He sighed in exasperation and looked over to Hiei. "Hiei."  
  
"Yes?" Hiei asked, looking up from his chore.  
  
"Would you please hand me the glue gun," Kurama requested, one hand holding up the rose and cord, the other motioning to the unattainable glue gun.  
  
Hiei glanced from Kurama's slender, extended hand to the glue gun on the desk. With a secret smirk, Hiei shrugged and went back to his sword.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Um, Hiei, the glue gun please?"  
  
Hiei continued his task and didn't look up as he replied simply, "Um, no."  
  
The fox blinked. "But it's right next to you, if you could just hand it over here," he reasoned.  
  
"No," Hiei said. He yawned as he placed the sword back in the sheath.  
  
"Hiei, it's not like it'll kill you, just hand it here," Kurama said, his voice rising in frustration.  
  
"Well . . ." Hiei said, appearing as if he were in deliberation.  
  
Kurama stared at him with hope.  
  
"Hm . . . nah," Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama growled slightly, and he was tempted to tackle to youkai to the ground and knock some sense into his head, but the thought that doing so would mean letting go of the rose that his fingers carefully held up, stopped him.  
  
"Hiei, come on I--"  
  
Kurama was cut off as strange, yet familiar music drifted into the air. He looked to find Hiei putting headphones on, and he was moving his head to the song La Bamba, which surprised Kurama quite genuinely. He was surprised further once Hiei's lips began singing the words, which Kurama himself had always had problems learning.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said, trying to get his love's attention.  
  
Hiei glanced at him, but his only singsong reply was, "Bam ba bamba, bam ba bamba."  
  
Kurama glared at him. "Hiei! Would you PLEASE just give me the damned glue gun?"  
  
"Nah," said Hiei, his voice quickly fading into another round of 'bam ba bambas'.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked away.  
  
Kurama sighed in exasperation. "Fine!" He said and, begrudgingly, began trying to reach for the glue gun with his free hand while simultaneously holding his rose in place. Needless to say, it wasn't easy.  
  
After a good while of stretching his poor arm out as far as he could without literally having to drop it out from the socket, Kurama groaned and withdrew from his task and looked to Hiei who had just hit the 'repeat' button on the Discman. He glared at the jaganshi, an action that Hiei merely ignored, and then turned his leaf green eyes back to the rose. He couldn't just let it go, for if he did then the rose might fall off of the cord, or somehow pull some of the other cord down, albeit, he couldn't do anything without the glue gun, so he began to climb off of the stool.  
  
Just as he did so, Hiei held out the glue gun to him, lips still moving to the song La Bamba.  
  
Kurama blinked at the proffered glue gun. He looked at Hiei, who seemed enamored with the music, the glue gun in Hiei's hand, and the rose that he had had to leave misplaced. Suddenly, he became very angry.  
  
"Damn it Hiei!" He exclaimed and grabbed the gun out of Hiei's hand.  
  
As he did this, the glue gun's cord swung upward, and smacked the hanging rose, causing a chain reaction of falling roses and silver cord as each one brought down the other in the dreaded 'domino effect'.  
  
Kurama watched in horror as the strands of roses fell down around him, with the glue coming shreds of wallpaper. As the last rose plummeted to the floor Kurama whimpered, and his hand felt numb. Suddenly, his fingers dropped the glue gun, which hit the folding stool Kurama stood on and fell to the floor.  
  
The room seemed strangely silent and still to Kurama, save for the distant drone of the cursed music playing, and then, a sort of metallic, clunking sound could be heard. All at once, the stool collapsed, taking Kurama with it as is hit the floor.  
  
Hiei looked over to his see his fallen fox, whose right eye was twitching quite sporadically. Hiei couldn't help a slight grin and a muffled chuckle at the fact that Kurama was made part of his debacle of a project. He quickly looked out the window to see the sun setting and then to the glue gun on the floor. Hiei picked it up and handed it to Kurama, the song slowly dying away.  
  
"Here, you dropped this," he said, his small grin growing in size.  
  
Kurama's hands began to twitch as well as he accepted the glue gun, and as quickly as he did so, chucked it at Hiei. Hiei ducked, grinned even wider, and pushed the 'repeat' button.  
  
And the song La Bamba played as the sun set and evening fell.  
  
-Owari 


End file.
